True Times
by Blazing Silver Angel
Summary: A short OVA of my OC story True Trust


**Okay, for all you who read True Trust, I know I said it was the end, BUT AFTER CONSTANT BEGGING FROM MY ANNYOYING FRIENDS FOR MONTHS, I have decided to make ONE OVA for True Trust. ONE! So, here you go…**

Tealissa Opal, leader of Team Midnight, sat at one of many circular tables in the hotel the guild rented out for this event. All the guild members were seated at big circular tables, covered in red table cloths with bouquets of green roses perched on top. Candles were lit and the lavender scent drifted across the room.

Lissa fidgeted with the hem of her dress, feeling exposed. The sleeveless rose colored dress came to her mid-thigh and tied around her neck, fitting tightly and beautifully on the blonde. Shelby Arine, Darcy Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Paloma Haru, and Lucy Heartfilia wore the exact same dress, each a little different. Darcy's had spaghetti straps, Shelby's was strapless, Erza's had thick straps criss-crossed in the back, Paloma had puffy princess sleeves, and Lucy's had long sleeves. Each of them had their hair tied up in elegant buns with a red ribbon. Except Darcy, who still had the same hair from four years ago.

Lissa was not a red fan, and wanted to complain, but just couldn't bring herself to. She was a bride's maid after all. Lissa was just very thankful Erza allowed her to wear cowboy boots or she would've lost her mind.

All the girls sat at one of the tables closest to the bride and groom's table. The big ballroom was nice and fitting for the reception. The walls were a deep scarlet with gold banners and the floor was glowing white marble. Golden lacrimas lit every inch of the room the grand chandelier didn't.

Lissa's eyes strayed over to the bride's table and a big smile spread up her face. She knew this day would come soon enough. And though she was very shocked, she was happy for the girl. Lissa was even more thrilled when she was asked to be a bride's maid.

Luna Scarlet's wedding.

It had taken four years, but when Ezekiel regained his memories, he immediately proposed, even asking Erza and Jellal for the blessing before doing so.

Lissa took note of the dude-bride's maid's table and found herself snickering all over again at their outfits. When Ezekiel first chose the colors, Lissa and Shelby had laughed for five minutes straight until he told them he was serious.

Wave Oki, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez, Natsu Dragneel, and Laxus Dreyar all sat at the dude-bride's maid table wearing bright red button down shirts, black pants and electric green ties. Lissa really just laughed at Laxus because he looked super pissed off.

The ceremony had taken place at the guild and was super boring like all ceremonies were. Master walked Luna down the aisle and cried the whole way, Milliana, Sho, and Wally all dropped by for the ceremony before having to leave, and Erza was bawling the whole time. Asuka was the flower girl and Darcy's four year old son, Cole was the ring bearer.

Lissa was so thankful when the ceremony was over and they came here for the after-party/reception. Hopefully things would get much more upbeat.

Shelby poked at her food with a huff, fiddling with the nose ring she had got a year ago. "When are we going to party? The ceremony was so boring without any kick-ass music," she grumbled.

Paloma, now seventeen, giggled. "We won't have to wait long. My boyfriend Wayne is photographing this whole thing and Luna told him the schedule."

A little blonde boy in green pants and a red t-shirt ran over from the kid's table and tugged on Darcy's arm until she lifted him onto her lap. After four years, Darcy probably grew three inches, so she and Levy were still the shortest adults in the guild.

The little boy had bright blonde hair and dazzling purple eyes that could melt your heart. Lissa still couldn't believe such a cute thing came from Laxus, but she never said that out loud.

"Mommy~" the boy whined, grabbing Darcy's dress in his little hands. "I'm bored~"

Darcy smiled at her cute son and stroked his hair. "Why don't you go play with your dad, Cole?"

Cole pouted and hugged her tight. "He told me to come play with you."

Darcy shot a nasty look towards Laxus, who caught the look and raised his hands innocently from across the room, mouthing 'It's your turn.'

The levitation mage groaned and looked around for Asuka. "Go play with Asuka, Cole. Mommy is busy right now."

Cole puffed out his cheeks and Darcy smiled brightly. The boy rolled his eyes that matched his mom's and hobbled off to go play with the youngest Connell.

Shelby drank her fifth glass of red wine and started humming in boredom. She didn't see what was taking so damn long. It's not like anything was going on.

Eventually, Erza pushed herself away from the table and went to go whisper in Luna's ear. The whole girl's table watched as Luna nodded her head to Erza's words and grinned, mouthing something back. Erza leaned away from Luna's ear and swayed over elegantly to the big stage in the corner of the room, gathering everyone's attention by tapping the microphone.

"Attention!" she screamed, making everyone in the room smash their hands over their ears. Erza cleared her throat once all eyes were on her and straightened up. "We will now begin with some stories and speeches about Luna and Ezekiel. Who would like to go first?"

"Me!" Shelby yelled, jumping up so all eyes in the room directed to her.

Erza waved her up and Shelby skipped onto the stage with a big teasing smile and a gleam in her eyes. Lissa and Darcy gulped while Natsu beamed excitedly for what his girlfriend would say. Luna and Ezekiel's table was facing the stage and Luna secretly dreaded what was about to be said.

Shelby pulled the mike to her height and folded her hands in thought. "Well, well, well," Shelby started, grinning psychotically. "Four years ago if someone told me you were getting married to Genesis Timberwolf, I would have laughed so damn hard my liver would have exploded. Now look at you, your damn sexy, with a sexy guy, and getting hitched for life. I mean, What. The. Fuck? In a good way of course, no offense Eze."

"None taken!" Ezekiel yelled from beside Luna.

Shelby tilted her head and snickered. "I still remember one time where Luna came over to my house and lit all my favorite skimpy clothes on fire. Boy, was I pissed. Darcy even hid under my bed."

Several people in the crowd laughed while Darcy went beet red.

"Then, I chased Luna around the entire city. Twelve times. The girl is hella fast."

Luna smirked at Shelby. "I remember that. Those clothes needed to die."

"Oh!" Shelby yelled, pointing a finger at Luna. "I will avenge my clothes! Your ass is still mine! But for now….I'll let you enjoy your wedding. Another story, is when Luna told me she was getting married. My first thought was, who is this unfortunate bastard? He must be a fucking idiot. Kids, pardon my language. But, seriously, I thought, this man is a complete moron if he thinks he can marry Luna. COMPLETELY FUCKING STUPID. No offense, Eze."

Ezekiel dead panned and flipped Shelby the middle finger.

She paused at seeing the finger. "Well then…..back to the story. Luna showed me her ring and I thought, dude's got cash, good. I mean, if my boyfriend gives me a lame-ass ring when he proposes, I will dump his sorry-ass then and there."

"Shell!" Natsu screamed as Gray and Gajeel beat their tables in laughter.

Shelby ignored Natsu and gestured to Luna. "Okay, I could go on all day with stories and memories, but I won't. I'm going to miss having Luna around all the time…..honest," Shelby said, her voice going soft and expression pained. "Luna, when we met…..I thought you were a complete bitch."

"Thanks…."

"No problem. Just know, Luna….even though your going to be wrapped up in Ezekiel now, and when I say wrapped up," her expression darkened and lazered in on Erza, "I mean _wrapped _up," she added with a smirk, causing Luna to flush red in embarrassment and Erza to grit her teeth, "know that….your still part of Team Midnight. No matter what. Thank you," Shelby finished, stepping off the stage and sitting back at her table.

Lissa flashed her a sweet smile and Darcy near well slapped her in the face. "My son was watching that! Now, he's gonna repeat all of those words!"

Shelby kicked her red heels up on the table and nursed a wine bottle. "Good."

Lissa went on stage after Jellal and Gray went and stood in front of the mike, beaming. "Wedding day. God, I can't believe it. I feel like yesterday I asked you to join Team Midnight."

Lissa's eyes began to water as did Luna's.

"We've gone on so many adventures, jobs, everything together as a team. And I know Shelby is a complete bitch-"

"FUCK YOU!"

"But, we all work together perfectly. Like a family. I love you like a sister, Luna. Earning your trust was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without it, we wouldn't be a team….and I probably would have fallen down another cliff….so," a couple tears slipped down Lissa's beautiful face. "Go have some new adventures….and I-if you ever need us….we are here," she cried, wiping away her frozen tears with a small laugh.

Luna let the tears fall as she sat beside Ezekiel. "Lissa, damn you!" she screamed, startling the blonde. "Don't say that! So what if I'm married? I'm still apart of Team Midnight damn it! Always will be! I will never stop going on jobs with you! Ever! In fact, after I come back from my honeymoon, we're going on another job whether you like it or not!"

Lissa nodded her head and jumped off the stage to hug Luna tightly. "Okay."

Once Lissa got in her seat, Darcy went on stage, having to lower the mike.

"U-Um…."

"You go babe!" Laxus yelled throughout the room, causing Darcy to blush madly.

"U-Umm, well…..when I first joined, I didn't talk to Luna much….and when I did…..the crazy bitch cut all of my hair off," she said as people laughed and pointed to her hair. "Yeah…..then I forced Luna into being my friend….and uhhh….I didn't know Shelby was going to force me onstage, so I don't know what else to say besides I'm very happy for you Luna….and…" her eyes met Ezekiel's and he looked down in shame. He had apologized profusely to Darcy when his memories returned, but he still freaked her out.

"Just know, I support you and Ezekiel…..no matter _what _terrible things he did to me," the orangette growled, "and that if he ever does something like that again, to ANYONE. I will personally skin him slowly and painfully, ignoring his pained screams as I turn his body inside out and explode all of his internal organs one by one, tossing his useless broken body into a blazing fire as I laugh watching his skin melt off and his eyes turn the everlasting shade of deathly white."

Everyone in the audience went completely silent and stared in horror at the little orangette. Even Erza and Mirajane were trembling slightly. Lissa and Shelby had their jaws dropped to the table and Laxus was smiling super big.

"I've never loved her more…." He sighed.

Darcy bowed with a cute smile and walked off back to her seat.

Wave went up next on the stage, his face emotionless as always. "I hated you, now I think you are tolerable, Ezekiel." And Wave walked off the stage.

Ezekiel teared up at Wave's sentence and pressed a hand to his chest. "That's the sweetest thing he has ever said to me."

Jellal and Erza both gave long loving speeches and Erza talked for a whole hour until Natsu pushed her off for him to go on.

Natsu adjusted his scarf, puffing out his chest. "I have no idea what to say, I just wanted Erza to shut up."

Shelby and everyone else in the room seat dropped as Natsu began laughing. Shelby stormed on stage, whispered something in his ear no one else could hear, and flopped back into her seat while Natsu's face blushed bright pink.

"I…um…..I just got some words of…..inspiration…..so, uh…..Let's start off with Ezekiel. Dude, when I saw you walk into the guild that first day, I apologize for punching you in the face. But, I don't regret it."

"Natsu…." Luna warned, a gleam in her eyes.

Natsu grinned and continued with his speech. "I remember when you first started getting your memories back and Shell and I came to visit you. We all knew you were starting to remember because as soon as you saw me, you beat me with a frying pan, yelling 'Die you goddamn creature of Satan! Die, pink-haired lawyer, DIE!'"

Everyone in the room laughed and Ezekiel just smirked psychotically, remembering that very well.

Natsu's eyes flicked to Shelby once the laughter died down and he blushed all over again. "I'm done." Natsu ran off the stage and bounced into his seat, pulling up his scarf to hide his face from the grinning Gray while Shelby smirked at him.

Lissa noticed the exchange and leaned over to Shelby. "What did you whisper to him?"

Shelby wiggled her tongue in response and Lissa got the message, rolling her teal eyes in annoyance.

Cana practically flew onto the stage as soon as Natsu got off and screamed, "Enough of this mushy bullshit! LET'S FUCKING PARTY!"

Shelby took that as her cue and pressed a button on her communication lacrima, making the room explode with upbeat pop music. The crowd gasped in shoc, but eventually began to laugh and party just like at the guild.

Luna pulled Ezekiel to the dance floor and began her first dance with him. Over the years, Luna's shoulder length hair grew to Erza's length and she was now just as tall as Erza too. Luna's long brown hair swayed around her body as she moved in sync with her new husband. Her long strapless dress shimmered in sparkles around her chest and had red bows tied along the layers of her skirt.

Ezekiel started break dancing like a drunk chicken and everyone joined the couple on the dance floor. Erza and Jellal danced sophisticatedly, the traditional way. Darcy danced with Laxus rather erotically based on Darcy's personality, doing lots of sexy moves Lissa felt uncomfortable seeing her best friend do. She was glad Cole didn't see or she would've felt bad at the poor boy seeing his parent's grind on each other.

Lissa expected someone to stare, but she realized Lisanna and Bickslow were doing the same thing, along with Cana and…..Bacchus. However he got in here.

Wendy, now sixteen danced with Romeo, now seventeen, the way Erza and Jellal were dancing with a bit more energy and laughs. Lucy called out Loke to dance and Wave danced with Mirajane. Lyon had also come oddly enough, and simply talked with Juvia at a table.

Shelby and Natsu just sat at the bride's maid's table and had a heavy make out session while Lissa looked all around the crowd for Gray. She eventually spotted him about to unbutton his shirt and punched him in the back of the head.

"Gray…" she growled as he flipped around to face her glare.

Gray quickly moved his hands away from the buttons and took her hand in his. "Hey, Lissa. You looked hot crying your eyes out up on stage."

Lissa smirked with a shrug. "I just get so emotional, Mr. Fullbuster," she teased.

Gray brushed his thumb across Lissa's diamond snowflake engagement ring and grinned like a devil. "I'm so sure, Ms. Soon-to-be-Fullbuster."

Lissa pulled Gray close and hugged him tightly around his muscular torso. Gray had proposed to her last year at the Fantasia parade and were going to be married next winter. Not to mention, when he proposed he also bought back Lissa's horse Coco from her hometown Jeter.

Shelby wasn't engaged yet and kept teasing Natsu about it, Lissa and Gray would be married soon, Darcy and Laxus were already married with their son Cole, and all the exceeds...were exactly the same.

Team Midnight were doing just fine.

Luna swung around and around as Ezekiel held her hand, loving every moment of this night from the moment she said 'I do.' Ezekiel had been doing wonderfully in Fairy tail the last four years, it took a while, but everyone eventually warmed up to him. He was a bit awkward and often tried to do stuff like cook a banana in a frying pan, and open a door with an umbrella, but Luna didn't mind. She found it cute.

Everyone was well aware Lund had affection for the green haired sadist as soon as she bailed him out. Ezekiel knew it too, but never said anything in fear of being torn apart by….everyone.

Luna put an arm on Ezekiel's shoulder and he put his arms around her waist, holding her close. He remembered being Genesis, every kill, every random thought, his stupid ex-master Tenji who was thrown in prison when the W-three ratted him out. He hated himself for it. How could he have been such a sexy criminal? How could he have hurt Luna…

Ezekiel brushed aside Luna's long silky brown hair to see the blue guild mark on her shoulder. A deep red scar was ripped clean through the mark, tainting her with the remains of Genesis Timberwolf.

Ezekiel ignored Luna's worried expression and pressed his lips over the mark, willing away all the bad things he did to her in the castle.

Luna eased up Ezekiel's head from her shoulder to look deep into his ruby eyes. She gasped when she saw them glazed over with tears and cupped his cheeks softly. "Ezekiel? What is it?"

Ezekiel dared to look into her beautiful brown eyes and worried his bottom lip. She was so beautiful and perfect and he was a psychotic killer. "Why….why did you marry me?" he asked in a whisper that was almost drowned out by all the music and dancing.

Luna did a double take at his question. "Why would you ask me that? Are you okay? Please, talk to me."

Ezekiel crushed her tightly against his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You shouldn't love me….you know the things I did. You deserve better….I….I killed so many people with the hand now bearing our wedding ring….."

Luna's heart beat with worry as she pushed away from his chest in fear, smacking him hard in the face. Ezekiel blinked rapidly in shock and rubbed his now sore cheek.

"Don't ever say that again," Luna warned, her eyes glowing dangerously. "I've told you a hundred times, I don't give a damn who you were before. Not one. All I care about is who you are now. I know, you were a sick man….I know," she whispered, rubbing her shoulder where he scarred her. "But I don't care! Genesis is still inside you, I know he is, but he isn't controlling you anymore."

Ezekiel frowned and inhaled deeply. "I….I like eggs…"

Luna blinked at his random statement and smiled big, taking his hand. "See? Normal people like eggs. That was the most random thing I think I've ever heard, but it proves….your human."

"I like eggs so bad that I can't sleep at night!"

Luna raised a confused brow. "Okay, Ezekiel. Cool it with the eggs…. what the hell does that even mean?"

Ezekiel ran a hand through his hair. "When I'm nervous I say some of the things I say when I was Genesis….force of habit."

Luna giggled and caressed his cheek. "Ezekiel, I love you. Genesis and all. Don't forget that...ever. Just, trust me."

Ezekiel sighed hevily, grabbing the hand on his cheek and leaning into it. "I love you too, Luna Casey."

Luna took both his hands in her own and began dancing to the music, putting aside all bad thoughts. Ezekiel paused a moment before following her lead and enjoying the rest of his wedding with the only girl in the world who could possibly love a psycho like himself.

**THERE! Happy?**

**Littleliongirl2001**

**Thalia Ginny C**

**I HOPE YOUR HAPPY! THIS GOT ME ALL EMOTIONAL TO WRITE!**


End file.
